


Opie: Season 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Opie Season 2 [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Fanon, Flappers, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Magical Realism, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Surreal, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A fanonical season 2 of Opie.





	1. Introduction

Hey I'm MarimenCarmen2 and I'm making a 1920s Mexican Horror magical realism fanfiction called Opie Season 2.

It takes place in 1927.

Opie turns 3, Juan Manuel and Marisol turns 18, Magdalena turns 17 and Maribel and Abel turns 7.

Opie continued going on misadventures with her friends that drives everyone crazy!

Well hope you enjoy it.


	2. Seasons Change

1927

A car was driving to Casa de Macabre.

In the apartment, people were chatting but they heard footsteps which cause them to scream in horror and run away.

But it was Juan Manuel Rivera who was now wearing a black suit over his white shirt with a tie, a flat cap, white socks and brown shoes.

"Happy New Year Everyone!"

But Marisol appear behind Juan Manuel.

"Hey Juan Manuel"

Crow caws

Marisol was now wearing a dark blue dress, a cloche hat with a skull, a beaded necklace and black flat shoes.

Opie and Magdalena walked to Marisol and Juan Manuel.

Opie was now wearing a yellow dress with a lavender bow, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

Magdalena was now wearing a pink dress, a light pink cloche hat with a rose bow, pearl necklace and matching pink shoes.

Magdalena said "Isn't New Year Day Exciting"

Opie said "Yes"

Juan Manuel said "Since we are teenagers we can do whatever we want expect......"

Magdalena said "Our parents treat us like kids anymore"

Opie said "Uh-oh"

Marisol said "I can't take it anymore I'm sick and tired of being treated like a kid I mean heck we become young adults next year."

Opie said "Yay!"

Juan Manuel said "Oh expect for the part when a guy got himself into a scary situation"

A voice called "Oh come on!"

Opie said "Uh-oh"


	3. Frenesi

Marisol was reading a spellbook, Magdalena was painting Juan Manuel's nails (Much to Juan Manuel's dismay) and Opie was making her new hat.

It was a white cloche hat with a lavender bow.

But they heard a voice

"Aww how cute"

They turn around to see Zoelyn Aves and her "friends"

Zoelyn said "A 3 year old girl hangs out with the teenagers scandalous"

Zoelyn's "friends" laughed softly.

But Zoelyn snapped her fingers.

"Laugh harder!"

Zoelyn's "friends" laughed harder but it makes their throats hurt.

Marisol said "Give it up Zoelyn everyone knows your father ground you for treating your friends like slaves"

Zoelyn growled

Opie said "Yay!"

Zoelyn rips her hair out

"We'll just see about that?!" Zoelyn screeched

Zoelyn snapped her fingers and they retreated.

Magdalena said "Don't listen to Zoelyn she's a insensitive jerk"

Opie nodded.


	4. Opie Where's my Ghost

Scary Carmelo said "Opie Ofelia Opie I know you're in there!"

Opie giggled

"Wha Opie?!"

Opie giggled

Scary Carmelo enters Opie's room

Opie said "Peek a boo"

Scary Carmelo facepalmed

Opie hugged Scary Carmelo.

Scary Carmelo groans

Opie transition

Opie said "Scary Carmelo"

Scary Carmelo said "What now"

Opie poked Scary Carmelo in the cheek which make him mad.

Opie giggled

Scary Carmelo thought Don't let her upset you Carmelo nothing to worry about

Opie giggled

"Opie!"


	5. Don't Scare Carmelo

Scary Carmelo was sleeping

Magdalena said in a sing song voice "Carmelo wake up"

Marisol shushed "Mags Carmelo will hear you"

Carmelo awakes to see his living friends.

"Surprise!"

Scary Carmelo screams and falls

"What are you guys doing here!"

Magdalena shushed "It's not a secret party was it"

Opie nodded "Sorry Carmelo"

Marisol and Juan Manuel facepalmed

Scary Carmelo growled

Scary Carmelo transition

Opie was making Scary Carmelo a birthday breakfast.

Scary Carmelo growled

Opie said "Uh-oh?" as she runs away leaving behind a dust cloud.

Scary Carmelo transition

Scary Carmelo was now stressed out with bloodshot eyes and bags under his eyes.

Opie poked Scary Carmelo.


	6. Lead them and Scare Them!

Opie and Juan Manuel hide behind the tree.

Opie said "Juan Manuel"

Juan Manuel said "Yes Opie"

Opie said "I think I see something something scary"

They see a creepy violin girl.

Juan Manuel shuddered

But Juan Manuel has an idea.

"Maybe this one"

They see a Mexican man in a business suit.

Opie walks.

"Uh Opie"

Opie walked behind a man

"Boo"

A man screamed and then run away.

Juan Manuel facepalmed.

Opie laughed

Juan Manuel thought Calm down Juan Manuel she is only 3 and nothing bad happens to her

Opie winks

Juan Manuel thought Oh No She wouldn't


	7. The Opie Zone

Miracle City. An roaring cesspool of jazz music.

"I'm getting tired of this" the old man grumbles

But this attitude angers the monster so it turns the old man into a sheepdog.

Our story begins at the Botanica, Juan Manuel is seen working with Marisol, Magdalena and Dante.

"You know I went to my Grandma's on Friday Night" Juan Manuel told his story.

As Juan Manuel, Marisol, Magdalena and Dante worked, a young girl with black hair, brown eyes and a simple outfit consisting of a orange dress and black mary jane shoes.


	8. The New Girl

"Okay class i like you all to welcome a new student Allie Alivaldo"

A goth girl with long black hair that covered her eyes. She smiled shyly at everyone.

"Take a seat"

She sat next to Opie.

"Hi i'm Opie"

"Hi"

At Night Opie and Allie were playing in the cemetery.

The next morning as Abel Maribel and Opie walked to school they heard screaming and yelling.

"I thought I told you to get me another beer!" A man shouted.

"But i'm late for school" They heard a girl say

"You think i care!"

"Don't yell at my daughter!" A woman screamed

"Shut up Sara!"

"I have to get to school"

"Get out! You're a piece of nothing just like your mother!"

The girl ran out of the house. It was Allie.

"Uh-oh"

Later that day Opie, Maribel and Abel came home and watched a man and woman arguing.

"Get out! We are through!"

"Sara come on"

"No! I am sick of drinking and hitting Allie! Just leave me alone!"

"Fine! i don't need you!"

"I said Get out!"


	9. Opie Slumber Party

Opie and Marisol played a game in Miracle City Cemetery when they saw Chloe and her friends walking and talking.

Opie said "Marisol why are they talking"

Marisol said "Because there is no social media all they did was talking to others or gossiping"

Opie's eyes widen in awe 

Opie gasped

Chloe walked to Marisol and Opie "Well well well hello Marisol i just heard that you're invited the girls to your slumber party Pathétique!"

Marisol said "Now you listen up Chloe i'm inviting them to my birthday party last year."

Flashback opens

1926

"Happy Birthday Marisol!"

Marisol blew the candles.

The crowd cheers

Chloe growled

Flashback closes

Chloe said "Oh please! You didn't invite me to your birthday party last year"

Marisol said "Oh yeah we'll just see about that!"

Chloe walked away "Goodbye Marisol"

Opie said "Don't listen to Chloe she's a spoiled brat"

Marisol said "Because she bosses her friends around"

Opie and Marisol transition

Casa de Macabre Apartment

Everyone is getting dressed for a slumber party.

Opie is wearing a yellow nightgown with a lavender bow.

Marisol is wearing a red nightgown with black skulls.

Magdalena is wearing a pink nightgown.

Maribel is wearing a light purple nightgown.

Juan Manuel said "Marisol what are you doing"

Maribel said "I'm hosting a slumber party and.......no boys allowed"

Juan Manuel's jaw dropped

Abel said "Oh come on!"

They heard a door knock.

Marisol opens the door.

Chloe is wearing a white nightgown.

Clock transition

Marisol, Opie, Magdalena, Maribel and Chloe are watching a horror movie which scares Chloe.

Marisol, Opie, Magdalena, Maribel and Chloe give each other makeovers.

Magdalena, Marisol, Opie, Maribel and Chloe are having a pillow night.

Opie Slumber Party transition

Chloe thought Come on Chloe you can do it it's Marisol's slumber party!

Opie scares Chloe.

Chloe screamed

Marisol laughed

Chloe growled


	10. We Messed Up

Opie, Juan Manuel, Marisol and Magdalena were watching a creepy mexican shadow puppet show until Chakal kicked the door open.

Opie said "Uh-oh"

Chakal said "Alright i want you to keep an eye on the Apartment while i'm gone"

They sighed in relief.

Chakal said "And DON'T GO INTO MY OFFICE!?"

Thunder crash

They gulped

.........

Opie, Juan Manuel, Marisol and Magdalena go into Landlord Chakal's office where they see his trophies.

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right we do not go into his office"

"Oops forget my car keys"

Magdalena said "It's Landlord Chakal!"

Juan Manuel said "We're goners!"

Opie opens the portal which send them back to the apartment.

They were panting.


	11. Fantasma de la Noche

Juan Manuel was painting but he saws Scary Carmelo packing up.

Juan Manuel: Carmelo what are you doing?

Scary Carmelo: I'm.......going to a book club!

Juan Manuel facepalmed

Clock transition

Marisol and Magdalena were reading magazines but they saw Scary Carmelo.

Magdalena: What are you doing?

Scary Carmelo: I'm.......going to play golf

Marisol and Magdalena facepalmed

Clock transition

Juan Manuel, Marisol, Magdalena, Opie, Maribel and Abel were going to school as they heard a ghostly moaning.

Juan Manuel hummed.

At night, The Macabre Apartment Gang were going to bed but they heard a ghostly moaning.

Opie/Juan Manuel/Magdalena/Marisol/Maribel/Abel : Scary Carmelo!?

Clock transition

Magdalena : So where is Scary Carmelo going?

Marisol : I don't know it looked like a club

Thunder crashing

Creepy Mexican laughing

Opie, Juan Manuel, Magdalena, Marisol, Maribel and Abel gulped as Scary Carmelo walks through the door.

Magdalena : Scary Carmelo is going to a night club without us.

So they went into a club where they see ghosts.

Abel : What is this place?

They heard tango music.

Crowd cheers

The Macabre Apartment Gang's jaws dropped.

Opie : Scary Carmelo?

Scary Carmelo was dancing with a ghostly woman.

Maribel and Abel : Go Carmelo!

Scary Carmelo : Uh-oh

.............

1920s tango music plays as Opie began to dance with Scary Carmelo.

Crowd cheers


	12. May I have this dance Opie

School bell rings

Marisol was walking out of her biology class as she hears her cheerful friend's voice

"Hi Marisol"

Marisol let out a sigh

Magdalena said "Hey Magdalena guess what the school dance is tonight"

Marisol gulped

Juan Manuel said "Hey Marisol we been to school dances"

"Yes those were the days"

Clock transition

Marisol was trying to walk as she carried books on her head.

"Okay Marisol whatever you do don't trip yourself"

SNAP!

Marisol falls

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought"

Clock transition

Juan Manuel and Marisol blushed

Maribel and Abel began to play the musical instruments as Juan Manuel and Marisol began to dance.

Clock transition

The school dance has begun

Everyone was wearing formal outfits

They began to dance

Marisol thought Oh no

Opie began to dance

Juan Manuel said "Stop talking and start dancing!"

Marisol smiles and blushed

Marisol began to dance with Opie

Opie giggled

Marisol said "I feel like I'm having a great day!"


	13. Toddler Sitting

Juan Manuel and his friends were getting ready for the party.

Suddnely Marisol hears a door bell.

But Marisol opens the door.

"Hi I'm here to sit on a baby"

"What?"

"Well duh I'm a babysitter!"

Marisol slammed the door

"Where did you get a babysitter"

"My parents hire a nanny when I was a baby"

"My parents hire a babysitter when I was young"

Marisol facepalmed

"We had to baby sit when we're old enough"

It was Maribel and Abel.

Juan Manuel said "Being a baby sitter means taking care of Opie"

"No Worries"

"We can handle it"

Opie said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
